Thunderstorms
by Team-Jacob-1802
Summary: It wasn't the first time. I had been with another guy before we had got together. It wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before though. Something totally new. ExB, BxJ Lmn


**THUNDERSTORMS**

Stared : July 21st 09

Finished : December 1st.

I had _serious_ writers block

Point of view : Bella.

Full credit goes to me for the story.

Full credit goes to Stephanie Meyer for the creation of the characters.

Good Job.

It wasn't the first time.

I had been with another guy before we had got together.

It wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before though. Something totally new.

Let me start from the beginning.

--Edward--

It was July. Summer vacation from school had started a few days prior. We were alone in my bedroom.

"Baby! We've been together for so long though. How long do you expect me to wait?" I asked Edward as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room and I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella. I've had this conversation with you so many times. It isn't safe. So many things could go wrong. Why don't you see that?" His eyes gazed to the floor.

"I know nothing wrong will happen. I trust you with my life, and... " I felt a knot tangle in my throat as I tried to fight back tears. "Do you know how pathedic I feel trying to convince my boyfriend-"

"Vampire boyfriend"

"-to touch me. You never touch me." He stood and slowly walked over to me and lightly brushed my left cheek with his soft, cold fingers.

"I could kill you." He whispered.

"You won't. I know you won't." I felt as if I might be winning the battle.

"No." Nevermind.

"Edward. I feel so useless. I want more then the title of your girlfriend. Edward, you can explain how you feel with words, you've heard them all in your lifetime. The only way I can think of letting you know how I feel is with touch. Why are you even with me if you won't touch me?! What's the fucking point?!" Tears freely fell down my cheeks and I tried with all my might to refrain from looking at him. I stood up from my bed and took two steps towards the door before I felt Edwards cold lips on my neck.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea." He stepped in front of me. "But I don't want to loose you." His lips touched my neck again.

"You have no idea what this means to me."

I stood on my toes to deepen the kiss. He reached down and firmly gripped my bottom and lifted me enough so I could link my legs around his back. His cold lips traveled from my lips down my neck where he teasingly bit, not hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough to get a deep moan from between my lips.

Next thing I knew I was laying on my bed with Edward fighting with my shirt. I tried to sit up to help him and a deep growl errupted from his throat, warning me not to move.

"Edward?" I asked timidly. His head snapped up and he looked down at me. The deep gold had been replaced by the blackest onyx you could imagen. Blacker then Space with no stars.

"Yes?" He answered, his face going back to gentle, but his eyes had remained black. I leaned up a bit pushing my lips to his before reaching down and grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. Immediately, he understood what I was doing and within a couple of seconds we were both lying on my bed nude. I shimmied up the bed a bit and pulled Edward with me. Our lips met again and I ran my hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles flex under my fingertips. He was worming his body against my naked body, giving me shivers. I slid my hands from his back to around the front. His abdominal muscles felt like stone but I loved the contrast of temperature between us. The hotter I got, the colder it seemed he would get.

The last thing I remember clearly, was sliding my hand down his chest and hearing the deepest growl I had ever heard. Everything was very fast after that. Hands on my breasts, pulling on my hair, and one burst of pain. It wasn't getting a needle or falling off your bike pain, it was someone stabbing you in the abdomin. The pain only lasted a couple minutes I think. After that, it was bursts of pleasure, exploding everywhere. It was like, everywhere he layed a kissed a firework would go off. I felt like I was floating and then, it was gone. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I realized I was sweating. I lifted my head to look around and he was gone. There was no sign of him. For a few minutes I thought it may have been a dream but when I took a closer look of the room, there were shreds of clothes everywhere, all mine of course.

The pain I felt for the next few days was excruciating. Every part of me hurt. I got what I had wanted, and other then the initial pain, it was worth the begging, worth the amount of times I had to clamp my mouth shut with my hand so I wouldn't scream. It happened every night after that.

He would come through my window- like he usually did- and immediately walk to me and start taking off my clothes. We would have sex, and then he would be gone. It was the same way every time. Rough, hard, fabulous but no romance what-so-ever.

Then he stopped showing up one day. I went by his house and he told me he didn't want to see me anymore. He had no reason. He was still going to stay in Forks, but he just stopped loving me apparently.

For weeks I would cry myself to sleep, feeling absolutly rejected and unlovable.

That's when Jacob and I started hanging out.

--Jacob--

3 years, 7 months, 6 days later.

Valentine's day was a few days away and I didn't know what me and Jacob had in mind. I figured we'd get Billy to go to my house so me and Jake could have candle lit dinner and watch a romance movie or something.

I was almost right.

"I'm ready come and get me now."

"Okay. Bella, are you wearing something nice."

"Nice? How nice?"

"Real nice. Change and call me back." He let out a low laugh and muttered something that sounded like 'women' as he hung up the phone.

I laughed lightly as I ran to my room to look for something to wear. I ended up settling with my black and white multi-strap dress that Alice had bought me. Unfortunatly I had never had a chance to wear it before tonight. Might as well get some use out of it. I looked into the full length mirror standing in the corner of my room and decided my hair didn't look right up with the neckline of the dress so I pulled out the hair tie and ruffled my hair. When I decided I wasn't going to get any better looking I went to my desk and called Jacob's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake. I'm ready now."

"Good come downstairs. I'm in the driveway."

"You said-"

"Just come downstairs Bella, we're going to be late if you don't hurry."

As I opened the front door Jake was standing there. He gave me and obvious look over before quietly laughing.

"Do I look that bad?"

"No. I just didn't know you clean up this nice." He let a sly smile slide over his face.

"I could say the same about you. Very handsome."

"Can you want in those shoes?"

"I think I might need a hand with the stairs though." I said with a sigh.

"Let's get going." He held out his elbow for me and I linked my arm in his.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." When safely in the car I turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I know you'll like it. Well, I hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will. I hope you didn't plan to spend too much money on it."

"I kind of messed up our first Valentine's Day. I want to make sure this one goes right."

"That wasn't your fault Jake. Your blood lines catching up with you is most definatly not your fault." I place my left hand over his and intertwined our fingers.

"Thanks." He looked over to me and let a smile spread over his face. "You're really too good for me Bella. I don't know how many girls would let their man mess up Valentine's Day. I just wish I could've held off the wolf gene for a couple days longer." His smile faded.

"Jake, look at me. Wait, no don't. You're driving. Listen to me. I really don't mind that last year was, kinda messed up I still spent most of the day with you. I was glad I got to share that event with you."

"Bella, I was writhing in pain. I thought my veins were going to combust. Not very romantic."

"I was never one for Valentine's Day anyways."

"Do you want to forget this and just go to my place?" He asked straight-faced.

"I don't care what we do. As long as I get to share it with you, I'm happy."

"In that case we're still going."

"Okay."

"We're almost there anyways."

A few minutes later we turned into a parking lot.

"We're here. Let me get the door for you." Jake walked around the car and opened the door for me, offering his hand. "Really Bella, what were you thinking when you put on those shoes?" He laughed.

"You told me to look relaly nice. I couldn't pull off sneakers with this dress."

"Where'd you get that dress from anyways? It's fabulous. Make you look _damn _fine."

I laughed embarassed. "Thanks. Actually Alice Cullen bought it for me." _Alice_. I sighed. "Never got a chance to wear it before tonight." I forced a smile on my lips.

"_Cullen_" He growled the name. "I'm glad she at least had fashion sense."

"Yeah. So why'd you pick-" I looked up at the sign in front of the restaurant. "_Cassandra's_ to take me to?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's was the nicest restaurant I could afford within a twenty mile radius."

"Jeeze Jake, you really didn't have to."

"You don't like it? We should go. I ruin everything."

"No Jake. I love it. You just didn't have to. Let's go in, I"m starving." I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside behind me.

"That was great. I'm so full." I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. That was really good. Didn't you like it?"

"I did, but I know you're one to try to make people feel good."

"Fuck Jake! I'm not trying to make you feel good. Stop being a jerk."

"Okay, sorry." He let one side of his mouth turn up into a half smile and wrapped his arm around me as we made our way to the car. He opened the door for me and I dropped into the seat.

"Where are we going now?" I asked once he was in the car.

"My place. I have a couple movies there that I borrowed from Emily. Firgured you might want to watch one of those. It's up to you. I'd say we could ride the bikes, but I don't think you want to ruin that pretty dress."

"This is true. Don't know if I'll have another event nice enough to wear it again." I played with the straps on my shoulder with my right hand while I intertwined the fingers of my left hand with his.

We sat in silence for the rest of the way to Jakes house. All the lights were off and it looked like no one was home.

"Billy?" I asked.

"At Harry's watching the game."

"Charlies probably there too then."

"Probably."

I stepped out of the car and Jake came over to stand infront of me. We stared into each others eyes for a minute while his hands found their way to my back. He started to lean down as I attempted to reach up further. Right before our lips met, his head snapped to the side and he sniffed the air loudly.

A smile spread across his face as he looked back to me. "Run."

"Why?" My question was answered by a bucket sized raindrop landing on my shoulder. "My dress!" I squeeled. Jake stood there laughing at me. "It's soooo not funny mister."

"I beg to differ." He laughed. "I recomend you move faster." He looked up at the sky and began laughing again. "Too late."

It was at if a faucet had been turned on full, the clouds opened up and all the water fell onto us.

"I can't run-" I started before bending over and riping the shoes off my feet.

"Faster!" He shouted laughing. He grabbed my free hand and pulled me towards the house. By the time we got under the protection of the porch awning we were both soaked right through.

"Well, I'm glad this dress isn't white." I said adjusting the straps.

"I'm going to change." He laughed walking into his room. He left his door open as he removed his jacket and shirt. I couldn't help but look as he removed his clothes. When his hands dropped to his pants I forced myself to look away, not wanting to get caught peeping.

"Where are the movies?" I shouted from the living room.

"On top of the counter next to the stove. See 'em?"

"Yeah." I looked through them and picked one blindly.

"Here." Jake said from behind me. "I know they're too big, but they'll have to do, unless you want to stay in that dress." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I'll change." I grabbed the clothes from him and went into the bathroom to change. I opened what he gave me to find a black vest and pair of boxers. "Boxers eh?" I shouted through the door.

"They're new and I don't need to wear boxers anymore. Too much to carry around when I'm phased." He replied.

I slid on the shorts and to my surprise they fit. A little lose but my hips would hold them in place. I pulled the vest over my head and hung my dress over the shower rob to dry. Just as I exited the bathroom the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Jake answered. "Yeah we pulled up as it started. Really? Okay." A huge crack of thunder sounded, making my jump. "Yeah I heard that. If thats what Charlie wants. No! She'll sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch. Okay. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Billy. Charlie says the storms too bad to drive in, so they're staying there and you're staying here."

"Is that so?" I asked putting my hands on my hip trying my best to look angry.

"If you want, I could _run_ you home." He said pulling his shirt over his head.

"No! I want to stay here. I don't really like thunderstorms anyways."

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Really. _My_ little Bella is afraid of thunder. You run with vampires and werewolves but the forces of nature scare you?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. It's just kind of funny." He kissed the top of my head. I lifted my head off his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down for a quick kiss. "Did you pick a movie?"

"Yeah. It's in the DVD player now."

"Okay. " He sat down on the couch and pulled me to his side where I was more than happy to be. There was another crack of thunder and I jumped a little closer to him. The lights flickered.

"Jake?"  
"It's okay. They're still on." Another crack and we were in darkness. "Okay. Not they're not. I have candles around here somewhere." He laughed.

"Jake. Don't leave me here."

"Jeeze Bella. Relax. Give me your hand." I felt around blindly before finding it. "Come on. I think there are some in the drawer."

I gripped onto his arm as if my life depended on it. God, how I hate thunder storms.

"Here we go." He lit a small votive candle. I could barely see his face.

"You think _that_ is going to make me feel better?" I asked looking in the general direction of where his face would be.

"I can see just fine." He laughed.

"Yeah well I don't have crazy werewolf vision. Do I?"

"Oh chill out, I have a whole box. Let's go to my room though, less space to light."

"How convenient." I accused jokingly.

"It's a scientific fact. Light defuses, the small the space the less light needed." He rebutted.

Another crack of thunder and I was wrapped around his torso. "One candle might not be good enough for you. So I'll light them all. Happy?"

"I won't be happy until they're all lit."

"Lets get 'er done then."

He placed all the candles around his room before going around and lighting them all.

"Better?"

"A little."

Crack!  
"Come here." He sat down on his bed and pulled me down with him. He shuffled back awkwardly with me still attached to him. He laud on his back with my body half on his, my face buried in his neck.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"I'm the wuss who is absolutely terrified of thunder storms and _you're_ apoligizing?"

"Tonight was suposed to be perfect. It's fucked up now."

"That isn't your fault Jake. You can't control the weather." I kissed his jaw line before snuggling closer.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Bella."  
"Go ahead."

Crack.

I jumped again. Man, this was getting old.

"No. I wanted it to be perfect, not with you scared shitless." He sighed.

"Sorry, just tell me."

"It can wait."

"Please." I begged. He had me intrigued now.

"Well, I know you don't like to talk about it,- but- well-"

"What is it Jake?" I pulled my head out of his shoulder and proped myself on my elbow so I could look at his face. The way the light flickered on his face made him look absolutely breathtaking. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you. I think." He chuckled. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Sorry, what were you going to say?"

"Well, I know that you don't like to talk about it, but I know that he hurt you. I don't know what the hell he was thinking." He paused. "Throwing you out like yesterdays trash." He muttered putting a hand on my cheek. "I would never do that to you Bella. I don't intend on ever hurting you that way."

"I know that Ja-"

"I'm not finished." He said shaking his head. "I want you to know that I'm content spending the rest of my life lying here next to you. That I- that I- I-"

"Come on Jake. Spit it out." I laughed putting my hand over his.

He took a deep breath. "Bella. I love you." He closed his eyes and layed his head on the pillow, facing away from me. I gave it a few seconds to sink in. I'd been waiting so long to hear him say that. I felt the blood rush to my head, flooding my face with colour.

"Jake." I grabbed the hand that was on my face and held it. He didn't turn. I pulled my hand free and slid it under his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Jake look. Yes, he hurt me-" he tried to pull his head free. "Stop that. Look at me. Yes, he hurt me, but the time I've been with you has erased that. _He_ doesn't matter to me anymore. It's you and me." I leaned up and pressed my lips to his. "I love _you_ Jake. Not him, not anymore. You're all that matters now." I kissed him again, this time he kissed back.

I reached up into his hair, pulling slightly to deepen the kiss while his hand its way to the back of my head.

I rolled onto my back, pulling him with me. I had one leg between his and the other wrapped around his back. I racked my nails up and down his spine, quiet growls erupting from his chest. He moved his mouth from mine and placed them on my neck. I clawed my hand lower until I was at the top of his shorts, puttings lots of force behind my attack.

Jacob bit on my neck teasingly causing me to buck my hips. I found the sweetest pleasure from doing it, so I did it again. He let a small growl escape hislips, telling me he liked the movement as much as I did. Then I figured out why. As I bucked my hips, my right thigh pushed into the bulge in his shorts. I did it again paying more attention to him, rather than myself. He bit down a little harder on my neck, causing me to let out a little moan. Jake laughed a little before bringing his lips to mine again. I let one of my hands slip from his back and teasingly work its way to the front of his shorts.

One of his hands moved from my shoulder to cup my left breast. I gently rubbed my shorts causing him to buck into my palm. I started to rub harder as his hand made its way up my vest.

The heat of Jacob's hands on my bare skin left me panting for air. His attack on my neck resumed and I needed more. He slid to my left side and lifted my shirt over my head. I used both hands and ever so slowly undid the button on his shorts. After sliding down the zipper I slipped them down a bit so they wouldn't get in the way.

He kissed up to my jaw and bit there lightly before reaching my mouth again. I gently placed my hand on him before his hand moved to my side, slowly working down to my borrowed boxers.

I wrapped a hand around him and slowly started to pump him. He threw his head back and sucked in a gasp of air. It was the comfirmation I needed, I started to pump faster, tightening my grip.

His hand finally made its way to my shorts and he immediately slid his hand inside. I turned the tables. I turned my head and began to roughly suck on his neck.

He slowly slid a finger in me and my first reaction was to stiffle the moan I felt building. I bit down on Jacob's shoulder so hard that he let out a yelp of pain.

I jumped in surprise. "Sorry." He whispered shyly. "I didn't mean to scare you. It just felt so-" He finished the sentence with a deep moan.

I stopped what I was doing with such an abruptness that he flipped onto his back.

"Stupid. Fucking. Shorts." I muttered between grunts of frustration. He immediately understood and slid off his own shorts.

With an awkward laugh we continued from where we had stopped.

"Jake." I whispered. He locked eyes with me for the first time since we had entered the bedroom tonight.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded.

He looked at my body for a minute before positioning himself between my legs. He rubbed head again my soft spot before slowly sliding his head into my opening.

My back arched in response. He ever so slowly slid himself all the way in, releasing a gasp of air. I put my hands under his arms and on his shoulder blades as he slid his under my shoulder blades, grasping my shoulders.

He slowly pulled out before sliding back in, my head craining back in pleasure. He slowly picked up speed, still keeping it slow though.

His lips found mine and we were kissing in between gasps.

"Bella," He whispered "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again.

It was unbelievable, that such love could be portrayed in such a manor.

Jake placed sweet kisses over my face, neck and shoulders, where ever he could reach.

"Oh Jake. You have no idea."

My body started to heat up, starting with my head and toes, working its way to where me and Jacob were connected.

"Jake." I moaned bring my mouth to his shoulder again. I kissed him gently until it became to much for silence and rather then embarrass myself with a loud squeel I locked my jaw on Jacob's shoulder again.

The pleasure rolled in waves over my body much so that they were almost visable. The tremors subsided for only a few minutes before building up again. I bit down harder into Jacob's shoulder until I tasted the blood. It was almost coppery but had a hint of tanginess. I shot my head back and look at looked at Jake wide-eyed.

"Do it again. Don't stop." He panted.

Without further command I set my teeth into Jacob again with a very audible growl, he bucked one more time.

Explosive tremors rucked through me, making me grind into him until he collapsed onto his side.

He pulled me into his arms and cradled my head against his undamaged shoulder.

"I love you, Jacob Black."  
"I love you too."

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"It's not raining anymore."

He laughed. "Well, that was one way to make you forget about the storm." We both burst into laughter. "Oh shit." He shot up out of bed.

"What?" I sat up.

"Jake?!" Billy shouted from the living room.

"Coming. Give me a minute." He shouted in repsonse. "Here, put these back on" He whispered to me, tossing me back the boxers and vest I had on earlier.

I giggled as I put them on. We walked out into the living room, to be greeted my Charlie and Billy, looking at us as they usually would.

"Hi dad." I smiled.

Jacob came to stand next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Did you kids have a good night?" Billy asked.

"Dad, did you know Bella's scared of thunder storms?"

"Ha!"

"What the hell are you wearing Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Well, my dress got all wet in the rain, so Jake let me borrow some of his."

"Jake, what's that mark on your shoulder?" God, Charlie and he twenty questions.

"You've never seen that before? Odd, I've had it since I was a kid. Right Dad?"

I felt my face go blood red. Of course Billy would know that it's fresh, Jake's scars don't stay around very long. Stupid werewolf.

"Yeah. Kids." He laughed. "Always rough-housing."

Me, Jacob and Billy all laughed.

"So, you had a good Valentine's Day then?" Billy asked, winking at me.

"Great."

"Entertaining."

"You can never have too much entertainment. Can you?" Jake looked down at me.

I smiled. "Nope"


End file.
